Hot Metroid
by Buccaneers1
Summary: Samus creates a being that can help assist her in missions. But soon, things quickly go unexpected. Rated M for sexual content and language. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Metroid. If you are 17 years and under, do not read!


**Hot Metroid**

Another planet destroyed. That was the usual result of Samus' missions. It was always that. Different types of missions, same result. There were some missions that were really easy, and other missions that were really difficult. But this mission was more than just difficult. This mission had times that required more than Samus alone. She took off her metal armor and put it in the chamber. Exhausted, she went to sleep. The next day, she thought about her mission. Then she had a plan. She would make a being that can assist her in these types of missions, and looked for ways to accomplish this. And after weeks of trying to make this so called clone, the being was ready to be formed.

Computer: Experiment complete.

Samus: finally. Took a while.

After the simulation and the being was finally made, the door opened, but it was not what she expected. What came out of the simulator was not what she thought it would be at all. Despite the type of DNA that Samus had put in, the being came out as a human. Around Samus' size, which was what Samus wanted, but it was a human. And like her, this being was also female. She had the same body type as Samus, but had short, brown hair; and looked like she could be a year or two younger than her. Samus soon put a blanket to cover her. And at that point, she looked somewhat unsure. Accepting this new being, Samus started the conversation.

Samus: hi. My name is Samus Aran. I am the pilot of this ship and I am the person who had created you. Your main purpose is to assist me in my missions and if you can do that, we may get along just fine.

Being: ...

Samus: okay, then. I'll describe the other aspects of the situation to you later. And since you are somewhat like a clone, I'll think of a name for you later. Do you understand?

Being: uh...sure.

Samus: you don't talk much, do you?

Being: I don't understand where I am.

Samus: I'll describe that later. Now, I'll go back to my job as pilot. You can... do whatever. Oh, and head to the closet and pick out a suit.

Being: where is that at?

Samus: to the right.

Being: ok. And one more thing.

Samus: what?

Being: I would like to be named...Jetta?

Samus: that's fine. As long as it's not Samus number two.

Jetta: ok. Thanks.

Samus left to the pilot seat, and the person now named Jetta was watching her when she left. She didn't know what she was thinking, but she figured she would see Samus as a friend. She went to the closet and set out to pick her suit. Meanwhile, Samus was checking to see if there was anything else to kill.

Samus: wow, that was a really difficult mission, but it doesn't look like any space pirates are around for a while.

Computer: (checking) no hostiles for the next 389 million miles.

Samus: damn, looks like I'm on vacation.

Jetta: so, what do you think?

Samus took a look and saw the woman in sheer disagreement. She saw that the suit was too small for her, and she wasn't even wearing anything under. If her male friends from the super smash series saw this, they all would want to bang her. Oh, and her best friends would see her as a slut. Plus, she really didn't look good in yellow.

Samus: I think you need help with that.

Jetta: okay.

Samus helped Jetta to the closet (basically because she could barely walk in the suit) and selected her suit and the things she would wear under it. She then left to head back to her job. After what could be considered as twenty minutes, Samus was interrupted again.

Jetta: Samus!

Samus: whoa! Geez, Jetta! You scared the shit outta me!

Jetta: sorry. I just wanted to see what you think of the suit.

Samus took a look at what she picked for Jetta. Much better. She was wearing a red suit, and Jetta felt comfortable in it as well.

Samus: you look much better.

Jetta: you don't look bad yourself.

Samus: what's that supposed to mean?

Jetta: I was just saying you look good.

Samus: oh. Well, this is awkward. Oh, and you need a weapons belt. (Gets belt) here you go.

Jetta: (Puts it on) Thanks.

Samus: no. Let me help you. (Tightens belt) there.

Jetta: okay.

Samus: (yawns) well, I'll be in my room. I'm going to sleep. Good night.

Jetta: do I come with you?

Samus: no, why?

Jetta: just wondering if I would sleep with you or not.

Samus: first of all, that sounds weird. Second of all, there's a room that is to the left of the closet.

Jetta: oh.

Samus: well, goodnight.

Jetta: goodnight.

But Jetta did not really head to her room. She took a while and for some reason, she stared at Samus leaving again. She knew she took a liking to Samus, but why did she keep staring at her? Samus felt like someone was looking, but shook it off. At night, however, Jetta was having her first dream. And it was just with her and Samus.

(In Jetta's dream)

Jetta was in the room with Samus and it was just her staring at Samus. But she saw the different features of her new friend. She then saw that she was staring at her, but then noticed new things. She first saw her back, but then lowered to see Samus' ass. She noticed it, but for some weird reason, was drawn to it. She tried to ignore it by noticing the front. She saw her face, and likes hers, her face was beautiful. However, she then lowered to see Samus' breasts. They were big, and Jetta couldn't tell if their breasts were the same size or if Samus' were bigger. She tried to avoid it. But it was too late. One look at what was known to her as Samus' crotch and she couldn't take it. Samus was beautiful beyond compare. Yes, as her clone, Jetta had features like Samus that made her gorgeous, but she saw Samus as something else. Saying that Jetta was beautiful was accurate, but saying that Samus was smoking hot was an understatement. Samus was beyond hot, and Jetta knew it now.

(End of Jetta's dream)

She woke up and was in thought. Then she was wondering why her shorts were soaked. She put her hand there and noticed that her pussy was wet. She then tried to get back to sleep. But she kept thinking about Samus for some weird reason. She was able to resist, for now. The next day, she was looking for Samus.

Jetta: Samus? Samus? Where is she? And what is that noise?

She soon figured out that the noise was coming out of the bathroom, and Samus was taking a shower. Not knowing what to do (and realizing she was a girl) she went in the bathroom. She then called her name, and unfortunately, caused Samus to scream.

Jetta: Samus?

Samus: Dah! Jesus Christ, Jetta! What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?

While Samus was yelling at Jetta, the young girl's mind went blank as she noticed one thing: due to her showering, Samus was naked. She would listen, but the fact that Samus was like this made her jaw drop. As soon as she finished talking, she saw Jetta staring and was shocked about this.

Samus: why are you staring at me?

Jetta: uh...

Samus: especially like that?

Jetta: because you're naked.

Samus: (puts on towel) I don't like you staring at me.

Jetta: sorry, just shocked.

Samus: really? You were staring at me like a guy would.

Jetta: not possible.

Samus: is everything okay?

Jetta: yeah, kinda. Can I take a shower now?

Samus: sure.

Jetta started to take her clothes off, but before Samus could tell her to wait till she was gone, it was too late. Jetta was now naked and she saw herself in the mirror. She was hot. But she forgot all about that when Samus snapped her out of it.

Samus: see you later.

Jetta: later.

Samus: and please don't stare at my ass!

Jetta: I know.

After her shower, Jetta saw Samus at the pilot seat. Samus had a smile on her face, and Jetta was wondering why.

Jetta: hi, Samus. What are you happy about?

Samus: my progress.

Jetta: oh.

Samus: but now would be a good time to be able to teach you everything I know.

Jetta: okay.

Samus and Jetta then went through the next month or so by training. Samus taught Jetta everything she knew and also told her about Ripley. They soon became friends and were shockingly not disturbed. Samus saw it as a friendship. Jetta, however, was on the verge of seeing it as something more. Despite the resistance and the training, thoughts were still bugging her. She was still having thoughts of how sexy Samus was. She was able to resist, but that was soon becoming futile. Then that day came.

Samus: wow, Jetta. We are awesome at this.

Jetta: I know. We would make a great team.

Samus: I agree.

Jetta: we are like best friends.

Samus: I really like having you around.

Jetta: I really like that.

Samus then gave a short hug, but Jetta gave her a longer hug, and didn't look like that she would be able to let go. She was smiling, and Samus gave up a little. The hug finally ended, and they went to their rooms. But this time, while Jetta was asleep, she was having another dream about Samus.

(Jetta's Dream)

She was hugging Samus in the dream. But then again, the hug ended. But the hug made her feel weird. She did not want to leave. She did not want to end the hug, but for some reason, she wanted to put her head near Samus' breasts and also wanted to kiss her neck. She knew that she was supposed to like boys according to Samus, but for some weird reason, she wanted Samus. With a body like that, who wouldn't? She soon discovered that she accidentally fell in love with Samus. She liked boys, but she also wanted Samus.

(End of Jetta's Dream)

She woke up, both aroused and weirded out by the dream. Actually, more aroused. She tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't stop thinking of Samus. She soon discovered that she was wet again, and touched her vagina for good measure. The moment she thought of Samus, she was rubbing her pussy. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted Samus. She was thinking of her while she was masterbating, and was in full on pleasure.

Jetta: Samus, I know I'm supposed to like boys, but God you're so damn hot. Ooh, yeah. Yeah. Fuck me, Samus. Fuck me and make me your bitch. Make me yours. Oh yeah! Right there. Ahh! Yeah! Don't stop! More! Please, pleasure me! I want you to fuck me. Over and over again. Take me! I don't mind being your sex slave at all. Oh my god, right there. Ugh! Ah! Oh shit! Ah! Fuck! More! More! More! Agh! Oh, damn baby! Samus! I'm gonna cum! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Cums and juices come out her pussy) Oh, Samus. Your amazing!

She fell to her wanted pleasure and was done fucking herself. She could only imagine what it would be like if she actually made love to her. The next day would be tough for her being around Samus, especially with the feelings that she has developed for her. She would have to be strong, otherwise she might make a mistake and lose control. Then her named was called.

Samus: Jetta.

Jetta: oh, coming!

Jetta quickly got changed and went to where Samus was.

Jetta: what is it?

Samus: we have some training to do.

Jetta: oh, right.

After the training, Jetta went to take a break. But as Samus was leaving, Jetta went to take a glance of her. When Samus looked back, Jetta looked away quickly. Jetta was lucky Samus didn't catch her this time. But Jetta was continuing to have a difficulty with Samus, and began to wonder if she should tell Samus how she really felt about her. But this would not be easy, as there was a high chance that Samus would reject her. But if she did manage to get Samus to understand, she would be happy. She then had the same dream, and did her same sexy action, and making sure that she was satisfied for the moment. But things were different that night, as this time, Samus was awake and heading out of a room when she heard a noise.

Samus: what the hell?

She found out that the noise was coming from Jetta's room, and went closer to her room.

Samus: what is going on in there?

Jetta was making sounds that Samus could not yet understand. The sounds were getting louder, but they were muffled thus far. But as soon as Samus came close enough, Samus was too late in knowing about what Jetta was doing.

Samus: Jetta?

Jetta: (from the room) do me a favor Samus and do me.

Samus: what the fuck?

Jetta: (from the room) ah, yeah. Fuck me Samus, hopefully forever. Take my body because it's all yours. I am your naughty girl.

Samus couldn't believe her ears. Her friend was thinking sexual thoughts about her. And what was worse was that she was masterbating. About her. When did this start? One thing's for sure. She was going to have a serious talk with her. The next day, Jetta was looking for Samus and found her at the pilot area. But Samus was different. She was greeting Jetta with her arms crossed and a serious look.

Jetta: what's wrong?

Samus: what's wrong?

Jetta: yeah.

Samus: let me tell you what's wrong, Jetta.

Jetta: ok.

Samus: I was walking outside of the hall, minding my own business, and then I hear you masterbating and cumming and I heard my name! Can you explain that to me?!

Jetta: well...

Samus: ... well hurry up, Jetta!

Jetta: okay, okay. The reason I did that was because I have a huge crush on you.

Samus: what the fuck do you mean?!

Jetta: well, Samus. I just managed to really love you. You're awesome, friendly, heroic and smart. But you also happened to be really sexy and hot.

Samus: Jetta. We've talked about this. Girls like boys and visa versa. What makes you out of all people think I'm attractive?

Jetta: well you have a nice ass.

Samus: I thought I told you to not stare at my ass.

Jetta: well I'm sorry that you have a nice ass. And a great body. And a perfect face. And an unbelievable rack. I wonder how soft those lips of yours are.

Samus: Jetta, stop. I am never having that type of relationship with you. I refuse to having you think like this. We are never doing this.

Jetta: oh, c'mon Samus. With us, it will be the most fantastic experience we've ever had in our life.

Samus: no!

Jetta: why?

Samus: I said no and that is final.

Jetta: you will love me!

Samus: I only see you as a friend. Goodbye, Jetta. (Leaves room)

Jetta: damn it! You will be mine. I'm going to give you one hell of a ride.

Jetta liked her lips at the thought of Samus. Samus rejected her, but she didn't care. She wanted her. And to her that was all that mattered. She wanted to get back at Samus but at the same time seduce her greatly. Then she had a plan. Realizing that Samus had to do some stuff late, Jetta had a plan to fake her usual thoughts with Samus. Samus, however, was starting to hear noises again.

Samus: if Jetta's doing what I think she's doing I'm going to be pissed.

Samus went to the room and was able to hear the noises again.

Jetta: (from the room) oh, Samus. You are a sex goddess. Take me, my lover.

Samus: that's it!

Jetta: huh?

Samus went to the room and was more pissed off than ever. From the look of her eyes, she looked like she was gonna beat the crap out of her. But when she came, she was shocked to see that Jetta was faking it.

Jetta: gotcha.

Samus: huh?

Jetta locked the door to her room, and locked the lock controls. There was no way out for Samus, meaning Jetta was able to get her.

Samus: what the hell is going on?

Jetta: I told you I wanted you.

Samus: god dammit! I know where this is going.

Jetta: course you do.

Samus: Jetta. Please. This isn't right.

Jetta: how would you know if you never even tried it?

Samus: I got to admit what you did was smart, but I don't know if we should do this.

Jetta: we should do this.

Samus was nervous because of two things: one, Jetta finally got her, and two, there was no way out of this. Jetta was going to fuck her, one way or another.

Jetta: to get this started, which feature of mine to you think makes you the most horny?

Jetta then started to display her ass, hoping she would pick that. However, Samus took one look at her boobs and knew that was what she wanted.

Samus: you know. That red zero suit makes your breasts look absolutely hot.

Jetta: do you think of me as hot?

Samus: we have the same body type. But I have to admit, despite my beliefs, you are pretty sexy.

Jetta: good.

Jetta then smacked her lips to Samus' lips. She would have wanted to kiss longer, no doubt. But Samus stopped the kiss.

Samus: are you sure we should be doing this?

Jetta: yes. And don't worry. It'll be fun. Trust me.

Jetta did this in a seductive voice as she pressed her lips again, this time Samus was kissing her back. They were making out for a couple of minutes before they started groping each other. Then Samus was finally getting the hang of it and started talking.

Samus: so, you wanted me to fuck you?

Jetta: yes.

Samus: you ready?

Jetta: (super happy) uh huh!

Samus: ok. Here I come.

Samus kissed Jetta with more force and was kissing her all over her neck. Samus then grabbed her hair as she was kissing her near her neck. Jetta couldn't be happier. She was finally getting what she wanted. Samus then was taking Jetta's suit off and saw her red lingerie, which she took off. Now Jetta was completely nude, and Samus was kissing her everywhere.

Jetta: ooh. Ooh yeah. Keep doing that.

Samus continued and then had her laying on her stomach. She then began spanking Jetta's ass and she was enjoying it a lot.

Samus: that's what you get for being a bad girl.

Jetta: yes. Please spank me.

Samus spanked her and them had her on her back. Samus then saw her rack and stared at her boobs for a minute. After that, she seductively kissed her, and then was sucking both of her tits. Jetta was loving every single second of it, and if Samus didn't know any better, Jetta would be the one who cums easily.

Jetta: yes. Yes. Kiss and suck them titties. They're all yours.

Samus: good. You have the best rack. I have an idea.

Samus went behind her back and grabbed her boobs and then put her fingers in Jetta's pussy. It was heaven for her as she was cuming like never before.

Jetta: ah! Oh my god. Stick your fingers in there. Shit. You are the world's greatest sex goddess. Grab my boobies. Stick your fingers in my pussy. Oh my god. Faster! Faster! More. Please, for all that is in this world, more. Oh, fuck. Fuck me, baby. You are mine. I am yours. Take me.

Samus then stopped and put her lips into Jetta's pussy. She was at first kissing it, then she started sucking it. The moment she did that, Jetta's chances of controlling herself went out the door.

Jetta: oh my fucking goodness. Yes! Yes! Oh my god, more. Right fucking there! I'm all yours, you fucking sex dominatrix. Have me. I wanted you all along. Fuck me. Fuck me right there. (Samus sticks tongue there) ahhhhh! Oh shit. More. Never stop. Take me and my body and fuck it like there's no tomorrow. Oh shit. I want you to fuck me. Forever and ever and ever! More! Yes! Ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh. Don't stop. Oh! You're so fucking amazing! Please, make me your sex slave!

Samus: but don't you want to dominate me, Jetta?

Jetta: abso-fucking-lutely!

Samus: prove it!

Jetta: oh I will fuck you with no end.

Jetta immediately tackled Samus and kissed her in her lips, French kissing her to be specific. Then she grabbed her ass and wouldn't let go except for the occasional spanking. She then stopped kissing her and took off her suit. Blue lingerie. She stares for a little bit and took it off. Now she couldn't stop drooling. All the possibilities she had on that amazing body. She then went to suck both of Samus' breasts and they were enjoying themselves.

Samus: ohh. You actually are an amazing lover.

Jetta: yes I am.

After doing this, she turned her around and know exactly what she was doing. She soon started spanking Samus again, and then after that, she put her ass on her face, because her ass was that great. After that, the pussy. Jetta immediately went to eat it out, and finally, Samus lost control.

Samus: oh shit. Ooom. Ohh. Yeah. You wanted this pussy for a long time, Jetta. Eat that pussy. Eat it the fuck out. Oh my god! Oh hell yeah. Take it and eat me out. Yeah! Oh shit! This feels amazing. (Jetta sticks her tongue in there) oh my fucking lord! Holy shit! Oh my god! Shit! That feels so good. Right there, Jetta. Right fucking there. Eat my pussy and grab my fine ass, you hot babe of mine. (Jetta obeyed easily). Oh my god. This feels so fucking good. Right there. Ohh. Ugh. Ugh. Oh my god. I can't take this anymore. I'm all yours. Do whatever the fuck you want to me, I don't care anymore. Take me! Take me for your own pleasure, Jetta. Fuck me like you always wanted to.

Jetta stopped and Samus was wondering why at first. Then it hit her. Jetta had a strap on and had it on. Samus was looking at her and was wanting to be her sexy victim.

Samus: oh shit! That's too small for me. Looks like you'll be fucking me all night.

Jetta: I was hoping forever. You ready?

Samus: you always wanted my ass. Fuck me good, and make me your bitch.

Jetta: coming up.

Jetta put the dildo part of the strap on into Samus' pussy. She started slow because Samus wasn't used to it yet. But as soon as she did, it was Jetta doing it faster. And faster. Samus was beginning to cum.

Samus: oh my fucking goodness. Faster! Faster! Oh my god, I want you to fuck me! So hard! You're so amazing. Bang me. Stick it in there. Do it. Ah. Ah! Ugh, ugh, ugh, oh crap! Ahh, Ahhh, ah, ooohhhh shit. Yeah, oh fuck yeah. Shit! I'm gonna cum!

Jetta: do you was to?

Samus: yes, then I'll make you cum.

Jetta: yes!

Jetta continued to fuck her. Then Samus finally came.

Samus: ahhhhhhh!

Samus' juices were everywhere. She was exhausted, but wanted to fuck Jetta so bad now. Jetta gave Samus the strap on. Samus refused and had a better idea. She then started eating Jetta's pussy. Jetta was riding her mouth. While this was happening, Jetta was having orgasms, and as soon as Samus was grabbing Jetta's tits, it was all over.

Jetta: ahhhhhh! Yeah. Grab my titties! Fuck me! I'm cumming baby! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Jetta came and it was all over. Then afterwards, Samus caressed Jetta's tits forever, and Jetta grabbing her ass. When they fell asleep, they were in the same direction, but Samus was grabbing Jetta's boobs, and Jetta was grabbing Samus' ass. When they woke up, they kissed each other in the lips, and then put on their suits. But soon they realized that they wanted to make love a lot, and made sure to be semi horny in the busiest days of work.


End file.
